Possession, tu es à moi!
by Hanahime-Itoshii
Summary: Hiruma et Mamori. Mamori et Hiruma. Ou plutôt...Mamori est à Hiruma. Pourquoi les garçons n'osent-ils pas approcher la rouquine cette année?   Il s'agit de MA première fiction sur Eyeshield21, soyez indulgent
1. Chapter 1

Possession, tu es à moi

**Chapitre 1 Difficile d'être manager**

Le temps était des plus mauvais. Personne n'oserait sortir dehors avec cette température. Personne ne serait assez fou pour ça. Sauf que, malgré la pluie torrentielle qui s'abattait brutalement, les Devilbats continuaient de s'entrainer pour le tournoi Kantô.

Cerberos pourchassait Yukimitsu, Monta et Taki, alors que Sena faisait du ladder drill(1). Les linemen, quant à eux, faisaient des pompes depuis une vingtaine de minutes.

-Allez-y fuckin' Mioches! Beugla Hiruma en tirant. Si j'en vois un seul ralentir je...

-Hiruma-kun! S'écria Mamori, complètement trempée.

-Quoi? S'énerva le quaterback. Qu'est-ce que tu veux, fuckin' Manager!

-Arrête! Laisse-les un peu se reposer! Ils vont attraper froid avec ce temps...

Pour appuyer le propos de la manager, on entendit quelqu'un tousser et un autre éternuer.

-Si il y en a un seul qui attrape froid, hurla le blond aux joueurs, je vais lui...

-HIRUMA!

-QUOI?

-Tu vois bien qu'ils sont épuisés! Le sermonna Mamori en posant les poings sur ses hanches.

-Et alors? À ce que je sache, aucun d'eux ne s'est plain! Ils sont gonflés à bloc et toi, fuckin' Manager, arrête de me gonfler et va nous chercher de l'eau.

-Arrête de m'appeler comme ça! S'offusqua la rousse. Et je...

-Va chercher de l'eau, ordonna Hiruma d'une voix ferme. Et apporte-moi un chewing-gum, ajouta-t-il en reportant son attention sur le terrain.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils, défia le quaterback du regard puis tourna furieusement les talons.

-Sans sucre le chewing-gum, fuckin' Manager, ajouta-t-il.

Encore ce surnom! Ce qu'il pouvait l'énerver! Elle avait beau lui répéter d'arrêter, encore et encore, il continuait.

-Kekeke! Et n'en profite pas pour te goinfrer de choux à la crème, la provoqua Hiruma.

Mamori rougit violemment. Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle aimait les choux à la crème qu'elle s'en goinfrait chaque fois! Elle savait se contrôler, ou du moins, savait quand arrêter! Pourquoi ne la laissait-il pas tranquille à ce sujet? Elle avait le droit de manger ce qui lui plaisait! Tout le monde a un péché mignon, bon sang! Certains aiment le chocolat, d'autres raffolent des onigris, ou encore des tamago yaki(2)...Hiruma, lui, ne pouvait se passer de chewing-gum sans sucre...Elle, c'était les choux à la crème!

La jeune femme entra dans le clubhouse, rouge de honte.

-Ce qu'il peut être énervant! Ronchonna la rouquine en remplissant chaque bouteille d'eau fraîche. J'ai l'impression d'être la seule à se préoccuper de leur santé. C'est bien de s'entrainer pour un tournoi mais il faut aussi penser que si les joueurs tombent malades, ils ne pourront pas jouer!

Les vêtements mouillés et inconfortables, Mamori regretta d'avoir oublié son parapluie. Elle avait cru que l'entrainement terminerait avant que l'averse ne commence. Elle avait eu tort. Ses cheveux lui collaient au visage et sa gorge commençait à picoter, symptôme d'un rhume prochain. Et durant une période d'examens, il n'était pas très recommander de tomber malade...

Avant qu'elle n'est eue le temps de sortir pour apporter les bouteilles d'eau, Hiruma défonça la porte avec un coup de pied et un de ses éternels 'Ya-Ha' et entra dans le club, suivi des joueurs et tous se dirigèrent vers les vestiaires tels des zombies. Couvert de boue, d'eau et de sueur, ils avaient donné tout ce qu'ils avaient.

Maintenant, il ne leur restait de l'énergie que pour prendre une douche et rentrer chez eux afin de se coucher dans un bon lit douillet. Cette simple pensée était pour eux un billet vers le paradis. Le repos, ils l'avaient plus que mérité. Pendant que le capitaine des Devilbats rugissait et pressait les joueurs de grouiller leur saleté de derrière, la manager enfila son éternel tablier rose. Hiruma lui jeta un regard désintéressé avant de lui aussi pénétrer dans la salle de bain.

L'équipe prenant leur douche, Mamori pu prendre leurs vêtements sales et les mettre dans la machine à laver. En prenant le dossard numéro un, une arme tomba à ses pieds. Elle la prit avec précaution et alla la ranger dans le grand placard d'Hiruma.

Elle ouvrit légèrement la porte de la salle de douches et posa un sac de serviettes propres et sèches afin que les footballeurs puissent se sécher. Un petit objet noir attira son attention sur le mur. Un petit fusil y était accroché. Elle soupira bruyamment, prit l'arme et alla la ranger dans l'arsenal du capitaine.

Elle chiffonna des journaux et les inséra dans les chaussures trempées des joueurs dans le but d'imbiber l'eau. Rendu à la paire du quaterback, la jeune femme s'aperçu que quelque chose bloquait dans la chaussure. Elle fit pénétrer sa main et ressortit...une grenade. Mamori grimaça avec irritation. Bon sang, mais c'était quoi cette manie de planquer des armes partout? Encore une fois, elle alla ranger l'engin explosif dans le dépôt d'armes.

Elle entreprit de nettoyer le plancher boueux en passant la serpillère tout en chantonnant. Soudain, son balai heurta un énorme sac noir, à l'aspect assez lourd, en plein milieu de la pièce. Elle l'ouvrit et fronça les sourcils avec exaspération.

-Des armes...,constata-t-elle avec mépris, guère amusée.

Qu'est-ce que ce sac faisait en plein milieu de la pièce? D'où sortait-il? Il n'y était lorsque la rouquine était entrée dans le club. Fichu Hiruma et sa manie de faire apparaître de nulle part, des armes et tout ce qui peut sembler impossible. Il ne pouvait pas les ranger? Il ne pouvait pas se ramasser?

Mamori prit la bretelle du sac entre ses petites mains et tenta de le soulever. Bon sang de bonsoir! Ce qu'il pouvait être lourd. Comment le quaterback faisait-il pour transporter ça? Elle tira de toutes ses forces et il commença à glisser sur le sol. Elle arriva au placard et ouvrit la porte. Comment allait-elle faire pour ranger une besace aussi imposante dans un arsenal aussi rempli? Dans un gémissement de force, elle souleva sac et le poussa dans le placard. Et avant que tout ne s'écroule, elle referma rapidement la porte et s'appuya dessus, épuisée. Ce démon...Elle ne l'oublierait pas de sitôt! Et elle n'allait certainement pas oublier de lui dire ce qu'elle pensait de ses armes cachées un peu partout!

Elle reprit un peu son souffle avant de poursuivre son ménage quand soudain, la manager remarqua un énorme bazooka dans un coin de la pièce.

-HIRUMA YOICHI! Hurla-t-elle.

Dans l'une des douches, on entendit un petit rire luciférien.

**Note d'auteur: **Alors je remercie tous ceux et celles qui ont lu ce premier chapitre. Il va sans dire que j'aimerais avoir vos impressions et aussi, j'aimerais savoir si vous trouvez les personnages trop OCC! J'ai peur d'être complètement hors contexte car c'est vraiment la première fois que j'écris sur Hiruma et Mamori (J'ai déjà fait de la traduction mais ce n'est pas la même chose xD) Faut dire aussi que ça m'a prit du temps pour publier cette fiction avant que j'ose enfin! J'avais peur de ne pas bien retranscrire leurs caractères et leurs habitudes. Donc j'attend vos suggestions et impressions (Et oui, je vous en demande beaucoup hein? ^^' Mais...dites-vous que c'est pour le bien de mon petit coeur terrifié)

(1)Le ladder drill c'est la petite échelle parterre. (Nous la voyons dans l'épisode 2 de l'anime ^^)

(2)Les tamago yaki sont des omelettes japonaises (plus sucrées que les omelettes normales) et qui se mangent avec des sushis :)


	2. Chapter 2

Possession, tu es à moi!

**Chapitre 2 Fuckin' choux**

Mamori releva brusquement la tête lorsqu'elle entendit un petit rire. Au même moment, Hiruma sortit de la salle de bain, avec son AK-47 sur l'épaule. Elle fronça les sourcils, prit le bazooka et le donna sans ménagement à son propriétaire. Ce dernier arrêta de rire et reprit une expression fermée.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi tu planques tes armes partout ? assena la manager, rouge de colère.

-Habitude..., grommela Hiruma en reposant le bazooka dans le coin de la pièce.

-Et bien, il va falloir que ça change ! s'énerva-t-elle. Tu as un placard pour ranger tes armes et tu vas me faire le plaisir de l'utiliser! Elles nuisent à mes tâches chaque fois que je m'arrête pour les ranger...

-Je ne t'ai pas demandé de les ranger. Contentes-toi de passer le balai, fuckin' Manager. Et n'oublis pas de recoudre mes fuckin' genouillères...

-Tu...tu es exaspérant ! s'écria la rouquine en entrant dans la salle de lavage et fermant violemment la porte.

Hiruma entendit le petit bruit du verrou.

-Kekeke, rit-il en fourrant un chewing-gum dans sa bouche.

_Et toi, Anezaki_**(1)**, _t'es fuckin' amusante quand t'es en colère,_ pensa-t-il en prenant son ordinateur portable et en commençant à taper sur le clavier.

Combien de fois l'avait-il vu en colère? Combien de fois _avait-il été _la cause de cette colère? L'énerver était devenu un automatisme. Un vrai passe-temps! Il ne s'était jamais douté qu'il prendrait tant de plaisir à la narguer. Jamais une fille ne l'avait tant obnubilé. C'était la seule à trouver le courage de s'opposer à lui. La première fois qu'elle lui avait tenue tête, il l'avait trouvé très irritante... Avec le temps, cette irritation s'était changée en considération. Elle était aussi la seule qui, avec son intelligence, pouvait rivaliser ou coopérer avec la sienne.

Captivante. Il détestait vraiment l'admettre mais...elle était indéniablement _captivante_.

C'est pourquoi, après avoir considéré son potentiel, il avait commencé à la reluquer lorsqu'elle ne le voyait pas : en cours, à la cafétéria, dans les escaliers, au tournant d'un couloir et même parfois pendant les entrainements... La curiosité s'était insinuée doucement en lui sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Maintenant, ça le rendait malade.

Il détestait cette anomalie qui s'incrustait en lui mais il ne pouvait rien faire pour y remédier. C'était plus fort que lui. Il exécrait cette perte de contrôle mais encore une fois, c'était plus fort que lui. L'énerver était pour lui la plus pure des délectations. Il aimait inventer toutes sortes de stratagèmes pour la rendre folle de rage. C'était _si_ facile. Chaque fois qu'elle hurlait son nom, il en pleurait de rire. Il s'agissait là d'un vrai délice.

Cependant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se poser une question : Pourquoi trouvait-il tant de plaisir à la provoquer, _elle_?

**-((()))-**

Mamori verrouilla la porte avant de retirer sa veste et son t-shirt pour les mettre dans la sécheuse. Bien qu'elle avait verrouillée la porte, elle était un peu gênée de s'être dévêtit ainsi. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes mais malheureusement, c'était une nécessité. Elle prit une serviette et la mit sur son dos pour ne pas attraper froid.

Puis, après s'être confortablement installée sur le plancher de la petite pièce, elle commença à recoudre les genouillères trouées**(2)** d'Hiruma comme il le lui avait demandé, attendant que ses vêtements soient secs.

Elle était furieuse. Le quaterback avait détourné la conversation et lui avait donné un ordre. Elle avait beau lui dire et lui redire que ses habitudes la dérangeaient, il continuait quand même. Ce qu'il pouvait être exaspérant! Elle avait vraiment l'impression qu'il se moquait d'elle alors que, de son côté, elle n'avait pas du tout envie de rire. Il _savait_ que le fait de laisser traîner ses armes la rendait folle... Pourquoi continuait-il à les cacher un peu partout? Pourquoi ne la laissait-il pas tranquille?

Trop occupée à ruminer sa colère contre le capitaine des Devil Bats, Mamori se piqua accidentellement le doigt avec l'aiguille et poussa un petit cri de douleur. Elle fourra son index dans sa bouche quelques secondes, le temps que le mal s'en aille puis poursuivit machinalement son travail. Se calmant un peu.

Puis soudain, elle sentit ses lèvres s'étirer pour former un petit sourire en coin. Au fond, elle ne lui en voulait pas. Il était comme ça et elle ne pourrait jamais le changer. De toute façon, ce ne serait pas pareil si, _lui, _était différent. Si Hiruma devenait calme, attentionné, respectueux, encourageant et ordonné, du jour au lendemain, ce serait beaucoup trop effrayant!

-Sacré Hiruma, murmura-t-elle en se concentrant un peu plus sur la genouillère. Toujours en mesure de me faire changer d'avis à ton sujet...Comment fais-tu?

Malgré le bruit de la machine à laver et de la sécheuse, Mamori pu entendre les conversations atténuées des joueurs qui sortaient des douches, légèrement revigoré.

-Fatigue Max...Sena?

-Euh? Où est Mamori-neechan? demanda Sena.

La manager tendit l'oreille attendant la réponse du quaterback...qui ne vint pas.

-Elle avait l'air en colère..., continua le running back. Pourquoi a-t-elle crié le nom d'Hiruma-san?

**-((()))-**

L'équipe sortie des douches, enlevant Hiruma à sa réclusion volontaire. Il resta néanmoins concentré sur les données et les statistiques des joueurs de Shinryuji Naga qu'il avait dérobé. Il cherchait les failles et faiblesses de chacun d'eux.

Il ne pu tout de même s'empêcher d'écouter d'une oreille distraite les conversations des joueurs de sa propre équipe. Le patois du singe de service eut le don de faire tiquer, imperceptiblement, l'oeil droit d'Hiruma. Sena était le premier à avoir remarqué l'absence de Mamori.

Soudain, l'oreille distraite du capitaine des Devil Bats tiqua légèrement, se changeant en oreille attentive.

Il serra les mâchoires. Pourquoi chaque fois qu'il entendait _ce_ prénom, il était incapable de s'empêcher d'écouter?

Énervé par ses coéquipiers, Hiruma leur ordonna de rentrer chez eux en les menaçant d'envoyer son chien...

Il n'avait pas eu le temps de terminer sa phrase que le local était déjà vide. Seulement, un joueur ne s'était pas laissé impressionner et fixait le quaterback, les bras croisé.

-Tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher? demanda Musashi d'une voix blasée. Ils ne faisaient rien de mal.

-Tch. Ils m'empêchaient de me concentrer, proféra le blond en recommençant à taper.

Musashi retint un petit rire.

-Pourquoi tu ris, fuckin' Vieillard? assena Hiruma.

-Tu es certain que c'était _eux _qui t'empêchaient de te concentrer? Questionna calmement le kicker, imperméable au ton de son ami. Moi je dis ça comme ça...

-Eh bien, commença le quaterback, un peu plus détendu, j'ai l'impression que la vieillesse prend le dessus sur toi, fuckin' Vieux, tu commences à déparler...

Musashi poussa un soupir exténué, et s'étira les bras quelques secondes.

-Tu as sans doute raison, dit-il en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Le kicker marmonna quelque chose de presque inaudible avant de sortir.

«Quoique...» c'est ce qu'il avait dit.

Hiruma souffla dans son chewing-gum afin de former une bulle qui éclata par après.

Après avoir terminé de recoudre les genouillères, Mamori estima que son linge était sec et donc, arrêta la sécheuse et enfila ses vêtements.

Elle prit une grande respiration avant de sortir de la salle de lavage. Hiruma était toujours dans le local comme à son accoutumance. Il ne leva pas les yeux sur elle et son visage était complètement fermé.

La manager reprit son balai et termina la tâche qu'elle avait laissé avant de s'être enfermée, emportée par la colère. Le bruit du balayement, celui des touches de claviers et des bulles qui éclatent empêchaient le silence de s'immiscer dans la pièce, même si l'absence de parole était plutôt lourde...

Elle ne lui annonça pas qu'elle avait terminé de recoudre ses genouillères. Elle savait qu'_il_ savait. Bien qu'il ne le dise pas verbalement, elle savait qu'il avait confiance en ses capacités de manager. Parce qu'elle était obéissante. Il n'avait pas besoin de s'assurer qu'elle avait bien fait ce qu'il lui avait ordonné. Si Hiruma ne parlait pas, c'est qu'il ne jugeait pas nécessaire de parler, qu'il était satisfait ou tout simplement, qu'il s'en fichait. Ça, Mamori l'avait compris assez tôt.

La rouquine poussa un petit soupir puis regarda sa montre. Bien. Il n'était pas trop tard. Si elle se dépêchait de terminer, elle aurait le temps d'aller à la Pâtisserie du coin...

-Tu es pressée, fuckin' Manager? dit Hiruma sans lever les yeux, en pianotant sur son clavier de portable. Tu as prévue d'aller quelque part?

La jeune femme releva brusquement la tête. Bien sûr qu'elle avait prévue d'aller quelque part! Aujourd'hui, il y avait un rabais sur les choux à la crème...  
>Mais ça, elle ne le dirait à Hiruma pour rien au monde! Si elle le faisait, il allait encore se moquer...<p>

-N-non...pas vraiment, répondit-elle en serrant le balai entre ses mains.

-Alors, je suppose que rester un peu plus longtemps ne te poses aucun problème..., déclara le démon avec un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres. J'ai quelques vidéos des Nagas lors de leurs matchs. Je veux que tu analyses les joueurs vedettes afin de trouver une faille dans chacune de leur formation...

Quoi ? Rester plus longtemps ? En plus, ce qu'il lui demandait pouvait durer des heures! Même si elle se dépêchait, elle n'aurait jamais le temps de passer chez le pâtissier avant que celui-ci ne ferme...

Mamori soupira, prête à accepter d'exécuter la demande du quaterback.

_Adieu...Chers choux à la crème...__Moelleux et savoureux...__En solde à 60%...__Rabais...rabais...rabais..._

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils. Non. Niveau choux à la crème, un rabais de 60% était trop rare pour qu'elle puisse laisser passer une telle opportunité. Mamori Anezaki était une gourmande. Même si cela apporterait les ricanements et les vannes déplaisantes d'Hiruma, elle devait assumer sa propre nature.

-Je...j'ai mentie, déclara-t-elle. Je dois partir plus tôt...

Pendant qu'Hiruma se tordait de rire avec un sourire démentiel, les larmes coulants à flot et les yeux grands ouverts, Mamori se mordit la lèvre inférieur, rouge de honte. Comment a-t-il fait pour connaitre ses intentions?

_S'assumer est plus difficile qu'on peut le croire_, constata-t-elle avec une moue boudeuse.

Elle serra son balai un peu plus fort et continua de balayer.

-C'est bon, vas-y, marmonna le blond, au bout d'une minute, en reprenant son sérieux et en reportant son attention sur son ordinateur portable.

-Qu-quoi? s'étonna la rousse.

-J'aime pas me répéter, répondit-il sèchement en faisant une bulle de chewing-gum, les yeux rivés sur l'écran.

-Maintenant?

Pour seule réponse...il n'y eut pas de réponse. Ce qui signifiait qu'il s'en fichait royalement.  
>Mamori sourit discrètement avant d'enlever son tablier, ranger le balai et sortir du local, laissant Hiruma seul.<p>

-Tch.

**-((()))-**

-Je n'en veux pas de ton fuckin' machin dégueulasse, dit Hiruma en mâchant son chewing-gum.

-Mais...

-Je n'en veux pas. Jettes-le, manges-le...fais ce que tu veux, conclut-il avant de partir.

Vexée, Mamori le regarda s'éloigner et disparaitre au tournant du couloir, les élèves s'écartant sur son chemin.  
>Lui donner un choux à la crème était un remerciement...Elle avait cru bien faire.<br>Le pire, c'est qu'elle l'avait choisi spécialement pour lui. _À l'ancienne_, la seule sorte de choux que Mamori n'achetait jamais simplement parce qu'elle n'était pas très sucrée.

De toute façon, à quoi s'était-elle attendue? À ce qu'il prenne le présent et la remercie pour sa grande gentillesse?

-Stupide, marmonna-t-elle.

Lorsqu'elle arriva en classe, elle donna distraitement le sac avec la sucrerie au premier qui le voulu. Elle alla s'asseoir à son pupitre et regarda par la fenêtre.

**-((()))-**

Hiruma arriva en classe et remarqua que, comme d'habitude, Mamori Anezaki était la première installée et prête pour le cours. Il se dirigea vers son pupitre - à l'arrière, et s'assit lourdement sur son siège, posant les pieds sur la table.

En faisant un bulle de chewing-gum, le blond remarqua un garçon quelconque avec le choux en bouche et le sac qui le contenait auparavant en main.

Sa bulle éclata.

Est-ce que **SON** fuckin'choux à la crème était vraiment en train de se faire dévorer par ce fuckin' Goinfre?

Le garçon était rouge de plaisir et de délectation.

Il lui avait dit de le jeter ou de le manger. **PAS** de le donner...

Irrité, le quaterback plissa les yeux.

* * *

><p><strong>(1)<strong> Hiruma n'appelle personne par son nom mais...Qui nous dit qu'il ne le fait pas dans ses pensées? Lorsque Deimon joue contre Ojou dans le tournoi, Hiruma appelle notre chère manager par son nom. Alors je me suis dit...Et si, Hiruma avait, par inadvertance, oublié de l'appeler fuckin' manager à cause de son habitude à l'appeler par son nom dans ses pensées? -.- (Mon explication est assez lamentable xD J'espère que vous avez compris ce que je voulais dire...)

**(2) **Ha ha! En écrivant «genouillères trouées» je me suis rappelée qu'il fallait que je recouse un trou dans l'un de mes propres pantalons. Il fallait absolument que je le dise car je trouvais que c'était assez drôle comme coïncidence. Mais bon, je dois être la seule à l'avoir ri alors...hum...passons... (Désolé aussi si ça vous a coupé dans votre lecture :S)

**Note d'auteur: **Merci aux personnes qui m'ont laissé une petite (ou longue) review. C'était très apprécié. Si jamais vous voyez des choses que je pourrais améliorer, n'hésitez surtout pas à me les soumettre, je suis ouverte à toutes les suggestions et les points constructifs.


End file.
